Kiss me It's Valentine's Day
by RurOuniGrL
Summary: Naru forgot about Valentine's! does that mean no chocolate for Keitaro! ... ... i'm sure she'll think of something else though NaruKeitaro Light Fluff


It's Valentine's Day- Kiss Me.

Ha- I've come back from the world of the dead with this late Valentine's Day fluff Excuse? Why of course I have one! ... You see I had this all typed up and ready to go on the 13th but then with the coming of the actual Valentine's day...yup. I totally forgot. --

Anyways; without further ado; the somewhat fluffy story that brings me back to the world of the fanfic writer.

Its that time of year again- Valentine's Day. Couples all around are getting together; enjoying each other's company. Our favourite ronin however is currently making himself his traditional deluxe chocolate cake. Putting the last bit of icing on, Keitaro wiped his brow, stepped back and took a good look at his creation.

"Ha! I'm getting better every year!"

Picking up his cake, he followed his other tradition- the walk to the garbage. Opening the kitchen door (Keitaro's a good guy and is going to use the compost outside :) ) Keitaro takes one step outside and sees Shinobu. Her eyes were wide, and shock was written all over her face.

"S-sempai...I-I...um, well, I...Ah-Sorry!"

Face flushed, Shinobu ran from her scene of embarrassment all the while clutching her box of chocolates. Kitsune approaches the landlord next,

"You know, poor Shinobu gets flustered every year. Maybe you should try making some less flashier cakes."

Keitaro turns around surprised, "Ah- Kitsune! W-When did you get there!"

"Oh, never mind that- here, my 10 yen girl choco...or, if you want...it could be honmei choco.. 3"

Keitaro backs away, red in the face," H-h-honmei! K-Kitsune.."

"Haha, calm down geez! Its just like you to over react to the little things."

"No! I'm not-"

"And besides," continued Kitsune " I know that you're going to tell Naru about how you feel this Valentines"

"W-What! Kitsune-"

but she had already left; leaving him to talk to the air. Looking to his out stretched hand Keitaro let out a breath of frustrated air. He had only remember accepting her chocolate. Where did the catalog full of "buy me this" come from? Defeated, Keitaro went to find Shinobu so he could apologize. Again. Walking down the hall he continued to collect chocolate from the other residents of the Hinata Dorm. A club pack of Baking chocolate from Motoko, curry-banana flavoured chocolate from Su and... The landlord turns the corner to find Shinobu. She was still blushing from the earlier event.

"Hey. Shinobu, look, I'm really sorry about-"

Shinobu's eyes grew wide once more. "You see the cake that I was hold-"

"S-s-Sempai! I'm so sorry!" Shinobu begins to back up; but there was only wall behind her. "I-I know I can never make anything l-like what _she_ gave you b-but..."

Keitaro was following along right up until the word she, " _SHE! Who's SHE!_"

"P-Please accept my chocolate" Keitaro glues on a goofy smile to his face and warmly accepts the chocolate. Keitaro sets down everything he was holding and goes to try a piece of the confectionary immediately, "Mm! Shinobu, You're getting better at making sweets every year!"

Blushing, she gave him a quick 'thanks' and ran off, back to her room; she was smiling the whole way there.

Meanwhile...

Naru has been studying all day. Since this morning to be exact. The heroine of this story blinked once, she blinked twice, and let out a big yawn. While taking her short break and looking around her eyes managed to land on her calendar...

"Huh. So today's February 14th... I've got 4 more days till the mock exam... 4 more days to study."

Naru turned back to her books. She continued to complete her various math problems when it hit her.

"TODAY'S VALENTINE'S DAY!"

--

Keitaro continued down the hall, and he -just so happened- to walk by Naru's door. The detours he made helped in getting him there. He hadn't seen her since last night so just a quick visit shouldn't hurt right? Keitaro takes a deep breath, and looks outside the nearby window. He sees Motoko chopping up wooden blocks and turning them into different things that are related to Valentine's. Kitsune could be seen a little further down selling these items... man things never change.

Taking a final breath Keitaro knocks on Naru's door, "Umm, may I come in?"

Startled by the sudden noise Naru jumps up and changes quickly, she then walks over and cautiously opens the door.

"What do you want?"

Naru notices all the chocolate he was holding, and not to mention this one cake that really stood out–

"_Oh no, I totally forgot... what am I going to give him...? I can't go to the kitchen now... it would be so obvious what I'm doing._"

"So yeah, want to?" Keitaro finished.

"Uh huh? What? Sorry, I didn't hear you..." Naru saw his face change from being excited to a sad look of rejection. She instantly began to feel bad.

"Um, yeah but on an entirely different note, I umm kinda forgot today was Valentines' soo... well I Know.. But..umm I'm just Really-really sorry ok? I-" Keitaro gave her one of those 'I-understand' smiles.

"No-no.. Its ok...don't worry about it." But she could easily tell he was upset.

"No, but umm, I do have something else... though... um yeah.."

Keitaro's face lit up, " Really! Oh- uh... I mean, you...you really didn't have to..."

Naru began feeling the pressure, "_What did I just say? Oh my god, I'm totally pulling a Keitaro... what am I... ARG!_" There was an awkward silence between the two, and so just to do something Keitaro began shifting his weight around and setting his gifts down.

Finally Naru felt something happen. A push, that's what she really needed and that's what she got. Literally. A hand that shot out from nowhere gave Naru the perfect push - right into Keitaro. She fell forwards...

"Naru? Naru! What..."

Naru reaches up and around him, giving him the slightest kiss on the lips. Their mouths pulled away as quickly as they made contact. The result? Two blushing and blubbering teens.

"Umm... Keitaro?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"...H..Happy Valentine's..."

"Oh...umm...thank..s..."

And then came the rather loud eruption of squeals sending the previously quiet area into a fit of wild, hyper craziness. (I know that didn't make any sense.)

"Eeeee! CONGRATULATIONS NARU! YOU FINALLY DID IT!"

"K-Kitsune!"

"When did you-"

"Who cares! Come on you two love birds! Lets drink all night and into the morning!"

Shinobu and Motoko both restrained the hyper Kitsune in fear she might do something unexpected.

"S-so you guys were here the WHOLE TIME!"

"Yup!"

And so, Naru and Keitaro both let out a sigh and spent the rest of Valentine's Day with their friends!

(Insert Love Hina Ending Here.)

-The End.

There you have it people! I'm really sorry about any major spelling mistakes and/or any parts that didn't make sense. It is after all 20 past 1 am here and I have school tomorrow. (Sighs) I just wanted to get this up anyways.

I hope that made some sense to the better part of you people and I hope you all had a great Valentine's Day!

Bye now!

-RurOuniGrL


End file.
